vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOIDをたのしもう (VOCALOID o Tanoshimou)
Vocaloid Enjoy (alternative translation "Let's Enjoy VOCALOID") (VOCALOIDをたのしもう) is a Japanese mook (magazine/book) centred around VOCALOID music. About The mook features tips and tricks on how to make the most out of VOCALOID. It covers VOCALOID, VOCALOID2 and VOCALOID3 developments as well as new VOCALOIDs. The issues usually have a DVD included with them and feature things such as trial versions of VOCALOIDs like Hatsune Miku, VY1v3, VY2 and Tone Rion, as well as courses on how to use VOCALOID and songs by Producers. Contents Note; not all content details will be listed and for further details, click on each volumes Amazon link. Normal Releases Vol.1 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 27/09/2008. It contains interviews with 34 users of Hatsune Miku. It also includes a trial version as well as music on the DVD. Information on popular song "Packaged". Information on basic operations of VOCALOID such as installing, using, etc. The science behind MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin & Len. Includes how to enter details for songs "Usagi to Kame" sung by Miku and "Gake no Ue no Ponyo" sung by Rin and Len. Vol.2 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 27/04/2009. About how the Diva allowed the evolution of songs that artists produced. Included are an interview with Asami Shimoda, a feature on supercell and Hachune Miku as well as interviews with 36 popular users. Also includes a lecture on how to score songs in VOCALOID. Vol.3 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 28/09/2009. DVD contains a trial version of Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku. Vol.4 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 20/03/2010. Contains details of Kiyoteru Hiyama, Kaai Yuki and SF-A2 miki. The DVD contains music of famous Producers and includes a Hatsune Miku trial version. Vol.5 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 23/09/2010. Covered new information on Appends for Miku, Rin/Len and new VOCALOID Lily. It featured upcoming VOCALOIDs due for release and ran a special on Hatsune Miku's 3rd birthday events, as well as some details of Vocaloid3 and VOCALOID-flex. Included on the DVD were trials of Hatsune Miku, Lily, Miku Appends "Sweet" and "Solid" and a trial for Music Maker2or3. Data samples for VOCALOID-flex were also featured. Vol.6 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 23/03/2011. Contains details on the Kagamine Appends. Vol.7 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 21/10/2011. Contains information on Vocaloid3. As a bonus this came with a free mousepad (while stocks lasted). It featured the details of the new Megpoid update for VOCALOID3 and an interview with Kenmochi Hideki. In addition were details on Hatsune Miku's 4th birthday. The DVD included trials of Hatsune Miku, VY1v3 and VY2 and 8 songs by popular producers. Song List # Yuki # Yuki (Vocal Part 1) # Yuki (Vocal Part 2) # 1925 (piano sheet music) by T-POCKET # Wanwan'o Nyan'nyan'o (メロ譜) by 猫虫 # Piano Girl (メロ譜) by OSTER project # Dancing☆Samurai (メロ譜) by mathru # Melody in the sky (メロ譜) by 40mP Vol.8 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 27/03/2012. A history of VOCALOID since Miku's release in 2007 and a summary of events related to the Hatsune Miku Thanksgiving event. The DVD inlcudes 6 songs and trials of Tone Rion and Hatsune Miku. Song list # Dokoka de Haru ga # Dokoka de Haru ga (Vocal Part 1) # Dokoka de Haru ga (Vocal Part 2) # World is Mine (piano sheet music) by supercell # Tell Your World (piano sheet music) by livetune # Cantarella by WhiteFlame Vol.9 *''Amazon link'' Was released on 26/10/2012. Contains a summary of Hatsune Miku's 5th birthday and includes news on recent GUMI events as well as introducing the new faces of VOCALOID . The DVD contains a course on writing popular Christmas Music and for those who find it impossible to write songs from the beginning. Vol.10 *''Amazon Link'' Due out on March 11, 2013 contains information on the upcoming project ZOLA PROJECT. Vol.11 *''Amazon Link'' Due out on the 11th of August 2014. This focuses on Hatsune Miku V3, MEIKO V3 (including a special interview about the package) as well as on Kokone and Merli. Also includes an interview with Hachioji-P. Also contains a piano arrangement for 愛言葉 (Ai Kotoba). Specials CRYPTON's Character *''Amazon link'' Was released on 18/07/2012. This is a special issue related to Crypton Future Media VOCALOIDs and how they've been sent out into the world to promote VOCALOID outside of Japan. It contains illustrations and interviews as well as events related to their VOCALOIDs. Navigation Category:Literature